


The Bucketlist: A night with a Star

by Spectre058



Series: The Bucketlist [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Commander Shepard stopped the Reapers. He saved the galaxy. He saved is friends. He nearly died. Months of surgeries and physical therapy have restored his body, but his spirits are still lagging. The woman of the Normandy have taken the restoration of those spirits on as their new mission, Miranda is up first. Written as a commission.





	The Bucketlist: A night with a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Foab30 for the pics.

Illium, perhaps unsurprisingly, was one of the quickest planets to recover after the Reaper War,  mostly due to its position as a bridge world between Council Space and the Terminus systems. The amount of money that flowed back and forth through this system had helped establish Illium as one of the main planets in the rebuilding of the galaxy, and that meant it was also one of the few places in the galaxy that somebody could go to get a decent night out. At least, that was the reason Miranda had given her companion when she insisted on taking him out tonight. She had an ulterior motive she hadn’t told him, but that could would become clear in time. Her companion didn’t know it, but tonight was the first day of what she was determined to make a very special recovery process.

 

Walking from their shuttle to the club Miranda had selected, it was inevitable they’d draw attention, and she’d dressed to draw as much of that attention to herself as possible. The black dress she’d picked hugged her body like a second skin, it’s skirt so short it barely covered her ass. Her breasts were covered by criss-crossed straps that wrapped up behind her neck and reminded her of the outfit Jack had started wearing recently; only, Jack looked modest compared to this dress. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with each movement, unrestrained by the bra the dress didn’t permit her to wear. All of it, the dress, the heels she’d paired it with, even the way she’d done her hair, it was all coordinated to project the strongest air of attraction and sexuality she could possibly put out, all in an effort to pull the eyes of onlookers off of her companion. Miranda knew what she looked like, knew she radiated sex like a star radiated light, and yet as the first coupled of people noticed them, she also knew it wasn’t enough.

 

“Goddess, its him!”

 

“It can’t be, I heard he was dead.”

 

“No you idiot, he survived. I can’t believe it's him!”

 

“Shepard.” The name spread out from them like a wave, and the man beside her let out a resigned sigh. It wasn’t really a surprise. In the year since the Reaper War had ended, Shepard’s legend had only grown. At last count, Liara had cataloged over a dozen different versions of his final showdown with the Reaper Sovereign. Even Miranda didn’t know the real story of what had happened, only that whatever was, it had left Shepard a broken man. She shot a glance at the man walking next to her. Months of the best medical treatment the galaxy had to offer had saved his life, and the doctor’s all agreed he was recovering remarkably well. His energy was still low, and he leaned on a polished wooden cane as he walked, but otherwise he was basically back to normal. Physically anyway. Mentally he was still a little checked out. All of his friends had noticed it, and Miranda thought she’d found the way to break him out of his funk. So now she tugged his arm under hers, and led him through the crowd towards the club.

 

The Krogan bouncer let them pass without a comment, granting them freedom from the crowd that had gathered around them. Miranda picked this club for that reason. It was where the rich and powerful on Illium went to lose themselves for a while; and it would be the perfect place to start her new therapy treatments. The place reminded her a bit of Purgatory on the Citadel, but even more opulent. There was a dance floor in the center of the club with an expansive bar taking up the back wall. Stairs ran along one wall, leading to platforms and private booths that wrapped around the entire room, climbing several levels above the dance floor. The club was fairly busy, but even among the select company within the cub, they stood out. She heard plenty of people muttering Shepard’s name as she led him up to one of the private booths, though to her surprise she heard her own name as well. That probably shouldn’t have surprised her, her work using her family’s wealth to help rebuild the galaxy wasn’t exactly secret, but still, she wasn’t used to being recognized by crowds. Thankfully though, at least in here people didn’t flock around them, and she was able to lead Shepard to the stairs without much difficulty.

 

The booth she’d reserved protruded out from the stairs about halfway up the wall, hanging out directly over the bar. A small couch wrapped around a drinks table in the center, and the open end opposite the stairs offered a view of the dancefloor. Miranda led Shepard in, and as soon as they were inside, a privacy curtain sprang up between them and the stairs. She helped Shepard get settled on one end of the couch, then took her own seat. Crossing her arms on the table, she leaned towards him, subtly using her arms to push her breasts together as she did. To her satisfaction, his eyes did indeed flick down to her exaggerated cleavage. Good, that would make the rest of tonight go smoother. Shepard pulled his eyes off her and looked around the booth.

 

“What exactly is the plan for tonight, Miranda?” He asked.

 

“You’ve been cooped up too long. It’s time you re-entered the galaxy you helped to save.”

 

“I wasn’t cooped up,” He sounded tired. “I was… am… recovering. I almost died, Miranda.”

 

“You _have_ died, remember? I put you back together.” She tapped a command into the table’s built in order pad, then looked back up at him. “That’s what I’m doing right now too. I’ve read your medical reports.  Physically you’re recovering well but Chakwas notes that your motivation seems to be lacking. So I’m going to fix that.”

 

Shepard’s expression straddled the line between outraged and amused. “And just how do you intend to do that?”

 

“By giving you something to fight for.” Her lips curled up into a conspiratorial little smile. “I’m not totally sure what’s got you down, but I’m pretty sure I know how to fix it.”

 

“How?” The anger was fading, and he looked genuinely curious.

 

Miranda pulled a mini datapad from her clutch and slid it across the table. “By making all your dreams come true. You’re going to take that datapad and write down every secret fantasy you’ve ever had. Then I’m going to make each of them happen, whatever they are. You have some very dedicated friends, Shepard, and they’re all on board. I’ve taken the liberty of filling out the first item, just to give you an idea of what’s on the table here.”

 

Shepard gaped at her for a few seconds, then gingerly he reached out and picked the datapad up. She saw his eyes widen as he read the first line in the document. Miranda had thought long and hard about what it should be, even going so far as to have EDI hack Shepard’s extranet activity. She’d approached the problem with the same level of dedication she put into planning combat missions, spending hours pouring over his interests looking for just the right thing to kick off his new “recovery regimen”, and then she’d struck gold. Shepards porn habits weren’t extensive, but they were fairly specific, and they gave her exactly the idea she’d needed.

 

“Threesome with an Asari pornstar?” Shepard read, voice gone a little dry. He looked back up at her with an almost comical look of restrained hope. “You can’t really mean---”

 

He was interrupted by the booth’s privacy screen shimmering then fading for a moment as a new person came through it. The newcomer was Asari and as soon as Shepard laid eyes on her, his question trailed off. She was dressed in an outfit even skimpier than Miranda’s, the skin tight fabric struggling to restrain a pair of breasts even larger than hers. The skirt was a bit longer than Miranda’s, but slit up the middle, giving flashes of the panties beneath it as she walked. The dress was of made of a light eating black material that stood out violently against her distinctive red skin. The newcomer’s eyes smouldered with a patient sensuality, and deep violet lips quirked into a smirk.

 

“Dimona…” Shepard breathed, and Miranda’s smile turned a bit smug. Finding the contact info for Shepard’s favorite Asari pornstar hadn’t been all that difficult, she’d simply asked Aria. The unofficial queen of the Terminus system made a few calls, and in less than a standard day, Miranda was offering the porn star a once in a lifetime opportunity. Aria’s price hadn’t even been that steep, it seemed even she had a soft spot for Shepard.

 

Dimona stood in the doorway for a moment, letting them take her in, then slunk around the edge of the couch to take a seat. Miranda scooted down to make room, tucking herself up close against Shepard. He was still trying to find his voice when Dimona spoke. “Commander Shepard, it’s such an honor to meet you!”

 

“L-Likewise.” Shepard stammered. “I’m a huge fan of your work.”

 

Dimona giggled. “Thank you. I’m a fan of your work too.”

 

“My work?”

 

She waved her hands around airily. “You know, that whole rushing around saving the galaxy thing.”

 

“Oh.” Shepard’s smile dimmed a little bit. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

 

“How about we order a round of drinks?” Miranda interjected before things could get more awkward. It worked, and after a brief discussion they settled on a bottle of Illium Vortex wine. Miranda tapped the order into the table’s console, and a minute later a serving drone whizzed up to their booth with the bottle and three glasses. Miranda took the bottle, poured a round for each of them, then raised her glass. “To a memorable evening.”

 

An hour later the bottle was empty, all three of them were pleasantly tipsy, and Dimona was regaling them with some of her more humorous professional outtakes. “So there I am, leaning over the railing, bare ass naked, all wrapped up in the Hanar’s tentacles, when the door to the balcony next to us opens, and a Vorcha comes out and just starts beating it right there! It wasn’t in the script, there wasn’t shit I could do about it, and the director was loving it. The damn Vorcha blew his load all over me, then just went back inside his room. I found out after that the fucking studio was too cheap to rent the rooms on either side of the shoot like everybody else does.”

 

“I think I saw that one.” Shepard admitted. He’d hit the bottle the hardest, at Miranda’s subtle encouragement, and it was starting to show.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Dimona sniffed. “The studio played the whole thing off like it was intentional, made a killing on it. That’s when I left Omega and moved here.”

 

Miranda wriggled up against Shepard. Some time in the last hour his arm had slid around her shoulders, and she was making a point of brushing her breasts against his hand every now and then. He seemed like he was starting to get the hints too, because as she did it this time, his fingers played along her exposed flesh far more deliberately then they had before. She smirked to herself and decided it was time to move the party along a bit. She cocked an eyebrow at Dimona. “I heard you produce all your own stuff now?”

 

“That’s right! Illium’s a great place to work. The general quality of employees and tech is higher than what you’d find on Omega, but at the same time they don’t have the Citadel’s restrictions on content or anything. And I get to choose who I work with.” She giggled.

 

“Oh? That must be nice. Worked with anybody interesting recently?” Shepard’s excitement was a marked contrast from his reserved attitude at the beginning of the night.

 

Dimona grinned. “I’m pretty sure I’m about to.” She leaned forward, red fingers running over black fabric as she slid a hand across Miranda’s thigh. “Maybe Miss Lawson and I could put on a little bit of a show for you right here.”

 

Miranda leaned back against Shepard, craning her head back to look at his face, and thrusting her chest towards Dimona. The position gave him an excellent view down both women’s cleavage and Shepard’s eyes flicked back and forth between both sets of impressive breasts, unable to focus on either of them for very long. “Would you like that?” She purred.

 

“What, uh, what kind of show were you thinking?” His voice was rough.

 

“I was thinking something like this.” Dimona slid forward and kissed Miranda. She did it exactly right, pressing her body against Miranda just hard enough to pin her against Shepard’s chest. The move also happened to trap his hand between two sets of breasts, not that either of them minded. Miranda gave as good as she got, pulling the Asari against her with a hand on the back of her neck. They drew the kiss out for a good three seconds before breaking it off. Dimona didn’t pull away though, instead, still pressed together they both looked up at Shepard.

 

His eyes had gone huge, mouth hanging open slightly. Miranda removed her hand from Dimona’s neck and with one finger pushed his mouth closed. She looked back down at the Asari. “I think he liked that.”

 

Dimona pouted her lips in an exaggerated skeptical expression. “I don’t know. Maybe we should try it again, just to be sure.”

 

“Always pays to be thorough.” Miranda agreed. She wriggled a bit to free the arm that was trapped between her body and the couch back before sliding it around the other woman’s waist. “Let’s double check.”

 

This time the kiss included tongue. Draped against Shepard’s chest, they made out, both of them playing it up for all they were worth. Dimona’s hands were everywhere, running over Miranda’s belly, her tits, her legs, now and then over reaching to play her fingertips against Shepard. After a few moments her mouth left Miranda’s, breaking the kiss to paint a messy trail of lipstick marks down her neck and deep into her cleavage. Miranda moved with her, arching her back to press her chest against the other woman’s lips and reached her free hand over her shoulder, cupping the fingers around the back of Shepard’s neck so he could get an even better view. His skin was warm to her touch, muscles taught. He was definitely enjoying this. Miranda let out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure as Dimona planted a kiss on the exposed side of one breast, then another and another as the sound spurred the Asari on.

 

That was too much for Shepard, and his hands joined Dimona’s in their exploration of Miranda’s body. It was the signal she’d been waiting for. She moaned a little more theatrically as he groped her, and released her grip on his neck. Her fingers slid down his chest to his crotch and wrapped around lump they found there. “Well, that answers that.” She purred, rubbing gently.

 

“Oh?” Dimona’s hand made its way across Miranda’s lap to join in the fun. “Mmm, yeah, I’d say he’s definitely enjoying the show. Maybe we should move this back to my place? Then we can really get this party going.”

 

She delivered the invitation perfectly, and as Shepard enthusiastically agreed, Miranda smiled. She’d worked hard setting this up, and it would work better if Shepard didn’t realize that. It wasn’t that she was trying to hide things from him, but like all good porn, it was important to maintain the illusion. Which was why, as soon they were nestled in the back of Dimona’s air-car, she pulled Shepard into a scorching kiss. He kissed her back, a measure lethargy and restraint that had characterized his attitude over the last few months melting away under her mouth. He pulled her close, kissing her back harder than she’d ever been kissed before. There was so much pent up need and hunger in that kiss that for a moment she lost in it. Then the reality of what that hunger meant hit her, and her control reasserted itself. Shepard needed this, needed tonight, and she was more than happy to give it to him. She pulled away from him, then leaned a bit to one side and kissed Dimona. When that kiss ended, the Asari kissed Shepard. By the time they arrived at the apartment, all three of them were breathing heavily.

 

Dimona let them in, and any semblance of restraint was left on the air-pad. The three of them left a trail of discarded clothing and personal items all the way from the door to a cute little seating area set up against a window. When they finally came up for air a few minutes later, Shepard was seated in one of the chairs, with Miranda on his lap, and Dimona leaning over the back of the chair to kiss them both. Dimona leaned back, and smiled at them. “You two keep each other company, I’m going to grab something, be right back.”

She flounced away, and even Miranda couldn’t stop herself from taking a moment to admire the way her body moved. Dimona had clearly had work done, the vibrant red skin was evidence of that, but whoever had done the work was good. She’d worn a leather corset under her dress, and the lingerie made her look startlingly like some kind of mythological demon. Her ass bounced tantalizing as she moved, and oh man, did she know how to move. With a surprising reluctance Miranda pulled her eyes off the other woman and ran them around the room. They’d made a beeline here as they came in, and she hadn’t had a chance to take in her surroundings. To her surprise, she recognized it. She’d skimmed most of the video’s EDI’s research had turned up, and this room had been the setting for more than a few of them. Shepard had apparently noticed it too.

 

“I’ve seen this room before.” He said, looking around as well. The room was large, separated into informal areas by the furniture. A bed dominated one wall, looking out over the whole room. The chairs where they sat were set against a expansive wall of windows that offered a fantastic view of Illium’s evening skyline. Opposite the windows was a couch, set against the wall and flanked by potted plants. Shepard pointed at it. “That was where she was double teamed by those Turians.”

 

“You saw that one?” Dimona had returned, a small black fabric bag hanging from a couple of fingers. “I actually shoot a lot of my stuff here.”  

 

The layout of the room made a lot more sense now. They were sets. Each of area was arranged in such as way it could be the center of attention, or tie into the greater feel of the room with minimal effort. Miranda looked back at the seating area they were in now. Two extra deep and padded chairs, separated by a low table. It would probably work for what she had in mind. She opened her mouth to give voice to her suggestion, but was interrupted by Shepard.

 

“Do you think,” he asked, a little hesitant, “we could shoot something now?”

 

“You read my mind.” Dimona purred, reaching into the bag. Her hand came back out holding a collection of red straps, an elegant black dildo dangling from them.  “I thought we might give this a try while you ‘direct’. Sound like something you’d be interested in?”

 

“Yes.” Shepard’s voice was a croak.

 

“Good.” Dimona purred, then tapped a quick command into her omni-tool. A section of the roof paneling detached, and three mid-sized camera drones floated out. Another set of commands sent them hovering towards the chairs. “I’ve just sent you their command codes, Shepard. You direct their motion and check their feeds from your omni-tool. They have fairly sophisticated VI, but you can override them if you want a specific angle or something. Understand?”

 

Shepard nodded, a fire kindling in his eyes. Miranda ran her hand along his chest. “So, director, how do you want us?”

 

“How about we start with something kinda simple…” As Shepard began directing, the old tones of self confidence and command began to slip back into his voice. It was only in bits and pieces so far, but it was there and she happily complied with his instructions. Shepard ran them through a couple of warm up positions: Miranda and Dimona kissing, sucking each other’s breasts, kissing him, learning the controls of the drones. Once he had a handle on them, things got serious. He instructed Dimona to put on the toy and have a seat in other chair across from him, then he told Miranda to start sucking the Asari off.

 

She knelt on the coffee table, part of her noticing that it appeared to have been reinforced for exactly this sort of thing, braced an arm on Dimona’s chair, and wrapped her fingers around the base of the strap-on. This whole thing was for show anyway, so she played it up, sticking her ass up in the air and shaking it as she bent top place a kiss on the top the toy. To her surprise, it was warm, and felt almost exactly like an actual dick. That made her pause, and she kissed it again experimentally. Dimona made a soft sound of pleasure as her lips connected, confirming her suspicion. This was one of the high end Asari toys, the kind that registered any contact on it and transferred it to the user through nerve stimulation. It wasn’t quite the same thing as having an actual dick, but it was supposed to be close. More importantly, it meant that Miranda could show off a little.

 

She swirled her tongue around the head, eliciting low, pleased sounds from her partner. Dimona was probably playing it up a bit, but that was ok. She slipped her mouth lower, taking the head between her lips, sucking on it gently. Her fingers started to stroke the shaft, pulling more exaggerated sounds from the Asari. They sounded nice, and Miranda’s pulse accelerated. This might all be in the service of Shepard’s rehabilitation, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying herself. It wasn’t often that she got to pit her skills against the closest thing to a succubus she was ever likely to find this side of an Ardat Yakshi. Plunging deeper, she started to really work the shaft, slurping and suck as theatrically as she knew how. Her hips moved in counterpoint to her bobbing head, ass shaking and bouncing at Shepard each time she sucked Dimona down. Fingers tangled in her hair, using the expensive updo as a handle to guide her into a new rhythm. Miranda went with it, Dimona was the expert after all. The toy helped as well, flexing and bending the same way a real cock would, sliding into her throat without stabbing her in the back of the mouth. She let herself be pulled down deeper, letting out exaggerated choking and gulping sounds, focusing on putting on the best show she could for Shepard.

 

Which was why she was caught completely off guard when a pair of strong hands grabbed both of her ass cheeks, and Shepard buried his face in her pussy. Her squeal of surprise came out garbled around the shaft, and she almost really choked on the toy as his tongue slid inside her. His fingers dug into her cheeks, groping and squeezing as he went to town on her pussy. The unexpected pleasure momentarily distracted her from what she’d been doing until a tug on her hair brought her back to the moment. She went back to work on the toy, her moans and gasps now considerably less theatrical. Shepard was good, alternating quick flicks on her clit and long dragging licks along her lips and into her pussy. Soon there was nothing artificial at all about the noises she was making, and she could feel the combination of his saliva and her own juices running down her slit and over her belly. Dimona must have been enjoying the view, because the fingers in her hair tightened, and the other woman started to thrust against her mouth. The toy slid deeper and deeper into Miranda’s throat with each thrust, until she was smearing the last of her lipstick around the front the Asari’s expensive harness.

 

Just as it was getting too much for Miranda, just as the cock in her throat and tongue in her pussy were building up too much hunger and lust, Shepard changed things up again. His mouth left her pussy, the sudden lack of pleasure making her mew in reflexive disappointment. That made him laugh, low and soft.

 

“I’d say that means you’re ready to move on, Miranda.” He tapped a few new instructions into his omni-tool, and the cameras drifted into new positions, one taking up station over his shoulder, another hovering off to the side, and the third flanking Dimona. “How about you come over her and let me watch Dimona fuck you from behind.”

 

The idea sounded great to her, and as Shepard settled back into his seat, she shifted around on the coffee table until she was facing him. Bracing her arms, she stuck her ass back towards Dimona, shaking it a little. The porn star laughed, and slapped it playfully before grabbing one hip and placing the head of the strap-on against her pussy. Miranda wriggled as the Asari played the head along her slit, rubbing it against her lips without pushing it in. “Shepard,” Dimona purred, “you really got her ready for me.”

 

“Just doing my part.” He grinned. “And… action!

 

Miranda thrust back at the same time Dimona thrust, and they both moaned as the toy slid deep into her pussy. Dimona started to move her hips, pumping the toy in and out in a rolling pattern that sent ripples of pleasure washing out through Miranda. She didn’t start out fast, but each thrust came a little faster than the last. Soon the thrusts were coming hard and fast enough that she had to drop down to her forearms to brace herself for them. Her tits bounced against her arms and the table with each thrust. Miranda’s pleasure built with the pace, and she didn’t bother trying to hide it. Instead, she locked eyes with Shepard, and let him see exactly what she was feeling. Shepard met her gaze, and smirking a little, slowly started to stroke himself as he watched his favorite porn star fuck her.

 

Scenes from her research filled Miranda’s mind as she watched Shepard jerk off. Images of blow jobs and facials as women, more than a few times Dimona herself, were fucked from behind were the first to come to mind, and she considered slipping forward and taking that sexy cock in her mouth, making those images a reality. Then another idea occurred to her, something else she’d seen in his search history, and one scene he’d watched over and over. She could suck him off any time, and almost certainly would later tonight, but right now, she wanted to do something special. So she scooted forward and wrapped her lips around his head, sucking him a few centimeters into her mouth before releasing him and moving up to kiss him square on the mouth. After a momentary surprise Shepard kissed her back, his stroking fingers brushing against her bouncing tits as Dimona continued to fuck her. A particularly strong thrust drove the toy to its hilt, and she gasped into Shepard’s mouth before breaking the kiss. Leaning a little more forward, she pressed her mouth against his ear and murmured her idea. He stiffened, hand pausing mid stroke, and Miranda gasped her way through two more thrusts leaning against him. Then his hand came up in a stop gesture.

“Dimona,” his voice was surprisingly dry, and he stopped for moment before continuing. “position change.” He explained what Miranda had suggested. Unsurprisingly, Dimona was familiar with the position, and it didn’t take long to set up. Which was good. Miranda was close, and she didn’t want to have to wait any longer than was absolutely necessary. Within moments, Dimona had replaced Miranda on the table, laying on her back, knees pulled up to her chest. The position left the toy completely exposed, pointing almost straight up, perfect for what she had in mind. A couple of steps had her in position: squatting over Dimona, using the Asari’s legs as hand holds. Then with a single thrust she took the toy as deep as it would go. For a few heart beats all she could do was revel in the feeling of pleasant fullness, then she started to bounce. In heavy, pounding strokes, she slid up and down, fucking herself on Dimona’s cock. The motion made her entire body bounce, the hovering cameras recording each bounce of ass and swing of her tits. That was why Shepard loved it, and she knew he’d be spending plenty of quality time with the videos later, but right now, that was only a secondary victory. The position was intoxicatingly powerful, and Miranda found herself going faster and faster as she hammered the other woman, fucking herself even harder.

 

A sudden pressure between her ass cheeks told her Shepard had done what she’d expected. grinding himself against her ass while she fucked Dimona. The press of his body slowed her for a moment, especially when his hands slipped around from behind her to grab her breasts, but she powered through. This was for her now as much as it was for him. It was also doing something for Dimona too, each bouncing thrust was accompanied by lustful moans from the woman beneath her. Good, she deserved to enjoy herself. The moans must have been too much for Shepard though, because with a grunt hot wetness splashed over her lower back and the top of her ass. The new sensation was just too much to handle, and Miranda shuddered as her own climax took her. The sudden release rushed through her, and she didn’t even try to restrain the long, lustful sound that accompanied it.

 

Shepard released her breasts, and even through the post orgasm haze, she felt the series of impacts as he slapped his cock across her ass a few times to shake out any remaining cum. Not that there wasn’t already plenty there. Apparently, months of rehab and self-imposed isolation had led to some pent up desires and needs. Miranda could feel the warm, slightly sticky fingers running down either side of her ass. As he stepped back, even more of it ran down her crack, mixing with her cum as it reached her pussy and dripping down the toy to pool on Dimona’s crotch and inner thigh. The Asari didn’t seem to care. Miranda’s shivering climax had ground her pussy against the other woman’s crotch, and it seemed all three of them were getting some release right now.

 

The legs Miranda was using to support herself suddenly opened, and she fell forward, dropping to her knees. Dimona’s arms were there to catch her, hungrily pulling her into a kiss. Miranda returned it, pressing herself against the Asari. Hands ran over her back, through her hair, and down into the mess over her ass. From behind her, Shepard let out a very pleased groan. Clearly he approved of the view. Which gave her another idea, and she moved her hips a little to give him an even better view of the mess all over her ass and running down her pussy and the toy. The groan turned into a moan, and suddenly there was another set of hands on her. He pulled her up out of Dimona’s embrace, hugging her against him. A hand slid up under one of her arms and guided her chin back over her shoulder for a kiss. As they kissed, she ground her ass against him, smearing his own cum all over his abs. It had the added benefit of grinding her clit against Dimona’s pelvis and rolling the toy around inside her pussy. Fresh pleasure washed through her. Before she could really get going through, Shepard broke the kiss. “That was amazing.” He whispered. “Thank you, Miranda.”

 

“That,” she murmured, “was just the beginning.”

 

From beneath them, Dimona purred. “Oh, I certainly hope so.” She put her legs down, displaying an impressive level of flexibility in the process. “Being the guy is fun, but after watching you, I need to get some too.”

 

Still holding Miranda to his chest, Shepard looked down at the porn star. “Have something in mind?”

 

“I do. First, would you mind letting me up?”

 

Miranda swirled her hips one more time, then leaned back against Shepard and pulled off the toy. Shepard did his best to help, grunting as he took her weight. Miranda silently cursed at the reminder that he was still recovering. She’d have to be more careful. It wouldn’t help anybody to get his spirits back up if they broke his body in the process. Being a bit more careful, she let him help her off the coffee table. Dimona apparently misread the sudden shift in her movements.

 

“Yeah. That position always gets me too.” She said, fiddling with the strap-on harness. “Totally worth it though.” She detached the fasteners, slid the toy off and offered it to Miranda. “There are cleaning wipes in the table drawer.” She slid her legs over the edge of the table and sat up. Her hands went around to the back of the corset. “Before we continue, did the camera’s get it?”

 

“Good question. Good thing we have a professional with us.” Shepard released Miranda and started to review the footage. While he did that, Miranda took the toy from Dimona, found the wipes, and got cleaned up. Dimona busied herself with the corset, releasing the notts and letting it slide the floor, leaving her completely naked for the first time that night. It was a good look for her. Miranda was enjoying the view when Shepard spoke, pulling her back to the moment. “Cameras got everything! It looks amazing!”

 

“Good.” Dimona stood up and faced them, tits bouncing in way that could only be intentional. “What are we waiting for then? I wanna get fucked!”

 

Shepard took a step forward. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

“Yes it would, big boy.” She purred, reaching out to cup his balls in one hand. “But not yet.” Her fingers caressed his semi erect shaft. It twitched feebly at the touch. “This guy needs a little more rest.” Her other hand came up to stroke Miranda’s cheek. “And I want to see Ms. Lawson can really do.”

 

“I can-” Miranda put a finger to Shepard’s lips, interrupting his protest. “Listen to the professional, she knows what she’s talking about. No need to rush things, you’ll get your chance.” She looked at Dimona. “But right now it’s my turn.”

 

Taking their hands in hers, she led them to the bed. Dimona pulled Shepard onto the mattress, kissing and stroking him while Miranda stepped into the harness. It only took a few adjustments to get the toy to fit snugly against her pelvis, and as soon as she did, she learned why Neyxia of Thesia was able to charge as much for their sex toys as they did. The fabric over her clit warmed until it exactly matched her body temperature. A slight tickling sensation spread out from it then faded. Experimentally, she ran a finger along the toy’s shaft, and her eyes widened as vibrations and nerve stimulators sent faint pleasure up through her crotch. On the bed, Dimona giggled at her expression. “Impressive, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.” Miranda gave the toy a stroke, gasping at the corresponding pleasure. It wasn’t a perfect simulation. She didn’t feel like she had her own cock, but the sensation seemed roughly analogous, and she was suddenly determined to see just what it could do. Reaching out, she grabbed Dimona’s legs, dragging the porn star off Shepard and towards the edge of the bed. The Asari’s smug smile vanished as she pulled her legs part, lining the toy up. It was Miranda’s turn to smirk as she asked. “You wanted to see what I could do, right?”

 

Her first thrust sank the toy deep into Dimona, making both of them gasp, Dimona in surprise and Miranda in pleasure. She couldn’t feel the Asari’s pussy wrapped around the toy in the same way she’d have felt it around her fingers, but fuck if it didn’t feel good. So good in fact that she pulled back and did it again, this time deeper. That time felt even better. So she did it again, and again, and again. Miranda had used a strap-on before, but this was a whole new level, and she took full advantage of the toy’s feedback. She pounded Dimona, hugging one of her legs against her chest so she could get even deeper into the Asari slut. She’d said she wanted to get fucked after all!

On the bed, Dimona writhed under the pounding, body twisting in sinuous convulsions as she pushed herself towards the toy. Her hands were everywhere, moving with their own lustful energy, groping her own breasts, grabbing Miranda’s thighs, playing over Shepard’s legs, then finding his cock. It was hard now and she started to stroke it. Shepard apparently had other plans though, and brought a hand down rest on the Asari’s head, pushing it towards his crotch. She took the hint, scooching a bit to bring her mouth in line with his cock. Shepard’s voice joined Miranda’s, replacing Dimona’s hungry sounds as the porn star went to work on his cock.  Miranda had to give the other woman credit, up on one side, her body bouncing and shifting as Miranda fucked her, she was still giving one hell of a blow job. That gave Miranda an idea, and she started to change up her rhythm, trying to get the other woman to miss a step It wasn’t malicious, not really, she just wanted to see what she’d do. Apparently, years spent in the porn industry prepared a person for that sort of thing though, because Dimona rolled with it perfectly, sucking his cock even as Miranda’s pounding pushed her over the edge of orgasm.

 

The Asari’s pussy clamped down on the toy as she came, and the vibrations and nerve pulses shuddering through Miranda intensified drastically.  It was too much and she came as well, shuddering and spasming around the toy as pleasure crashed through her. On the bed, Dimona pulled the cock out of her mouth long enough to mix her own moans with Miranda’s. Before she could go back to sucking though, he scooted away from her, hand pushing hers off his cock. “Off the bed.” He groaned, pushing at her shoulders. “I’m about to…”

 

He didn’t need to say, they both knew what he wanted. Miranda pulled out of Dimona, slipping to her knees on the side of the bed and helping the Asari get into position next to her. Shepard shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting up on his knees and hand stroking his cock furiously. Over his shoulders, the camera’s buzzed, shifting positions as their onboard VI took over. They knew what was coming. So did Miranda. She writhed on her knees, pushing her tits together and pouting at Shepard. “Come on. Give it to us.”

 

“Please…” Dimona moaned next to her. “We want it!”

 

It was pure theater, both of them playing it up for the cameras, and it worked. With a drawn out grunt, Shepard came, and for the second time that night, his cum painted Miranda’s skin. This time though, Dimona got some too, his stroking fingers waving his cock back and forth as he splattered both of them with a thick heavy load. Despite knowing it was coming, she flinched a little as the warm, sticky mess plastered her face.There was even more of it than when he’d gotten himself off on her ass, so much that some of it spilled over, splashing down on their tits, and running down their cleavage, but only a bit. Most of the load when just where he wanted, leaving thick lines of cum across both their faces.

 

Miranda brought a hand up and swiped it across her eye, clearing it enough to squint up at Shepard and the camera over his shoulder. “Really? A facial? Isn’t that a bit cliche, Shepard?”

 

His cock twitched at her mocking words. “Just playing the classics. Don’t get mad at me!”

 

“You like it.” She teased, reaching up to grab the base of his cock. It was swollen and heavy, giving her another idea. “So much on our faces.” She cooed, “but I think you’re holding out on us.”

 

Shepard let out a surprised sound as she pushed forward and wrapped her full lips around the head of his cock. The head twitched in her mouth, warm and alive in a way that the toy hadn’t been, and she went deeper, sucking and slurping at his cock, pulling every last drop of cum out of it. She felt a pressure on her side and breasts and shifted to the side a bit so Dimona could push in and take his balls in her mouth. Together, they worked Shepard over, sucking, licking, kissing, gagging and slurping until he collapsed back onto the bed, completely drained. Miranda turned to one of the cameras still recording everything, opened her mouth to show off the fruits of her labors. It was a heavy, creamy puddle in the middle of her mouth, and she gave the camera a good long look before she turned and pulled Dimona into a deep kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other, breasts rubbing and smearing cum until their entire chests glistened. When they finally broke the kiss, they were both a complete mess. That didn’t matter though, in fact, Miranda used it to her advanged. Turning to the camera one more time, she gave it a coy smile and a wink. “I hope you enjoyed watching that. Because now, we’re getting serious.”

 

An hour later, Dimona lay passed out on the bed, one arm and leg hanging off the side, the other arm draped across Shepard’s chest. Miranda was on his other side, breasts pressed against him and fingers wrapped around a cock that was well beyond getting back up. That was ok though, it had performed admirably, and there would be more chances for it to work in the future. They shared another kiss, then Miranda propped herself up on an elbow and smiled at him. “So, was that everything you hoped for?”

 

“And then some.” He sighed, staring unfocused up at the ceiling. “Thank you, Miranda. I really needed that.”

 

“I know.” She said, unable to keep a smug little smile from spreading over her face. “And it’s only the beginning, Shepard. We’re going to keep working on you until you’re back up to 100%.” She reached over, pulled an item off one of the night stands, then slapped the datapad onto his chest. “So you’d better get working on that bucket list, because we’ve got a lot of work to do.”


End file.
